


Time is Money

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busy schedules have kept Seto and Jou apart, and even when one agenda clears, time together still doesn’t appear to be an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for Jounouchi's birthday for a quick count challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by seshats_prodigy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.

“Kado?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. He states that he won’t be back in town before the deadline.” The young woman winced when she heard a loud sigh crackle over the intercom.

 

“Kyougi, then.” The slender executive held his breath as he heard his receptionist’s nimble fingers fly over the keys.

 

“I’m sorry…” She flinched when she heard what sounded like a fist slamming down on her employer’s desk. “B-but he’s already called in three times since making his appointment to confirm it; it would be… difficult to cancel it at the last minute like this.”

 

“Taikai.” The man knew he was growling now, but he was beyond frustrated. ‘I’ll make it up to Shoki later,’ he thought as he once again waited for her pronouncement. _‘Thank God she’s willing to put up with me and my…’_

 

“I’m sorry, Sir…”

 

“Forget it!” he snapped, abruptly cutting her off, his guilt and thoughts of compensating for his behavior vanishing in the face of his angry disappointment.

 

Shoki Aku sighed softly, her expression not one of hurt or distress from the man’s frustration, but one of disappointment. She, more than _almost_ anyone, knew what clearing even an hour that afternoon would have meant to her employer. Though she knew she shouldn’t, she felt as if she’d let him down by not being able to assist him in doing so.

 

A shadow fell over her desk and, a mask of polite professionalism replacing the regret that had settled over her delicate features, she looked up from her computer screen to check in the first appointment of the afternoon.

 

*****

 

The man in the office rolled his eyes when he heard the soft click of his door opening and closing but, despite the newcomer, he continued to peruse the document on his desk. He’d resigned himself to the fact that he had to deal with the bakas who had- in his mind- ruined his afternoon, but he’d be damned if he would do so before he was good and ready. A smirk curved up his lips when he heard the other politely clear his throat, but he continued to ignore him- that is, until he felt a presence _behind_ him. Instantly pissed, he snapped his head up and swiveled his chair to light into the offender, only to have his protest silenced by a pair of demanding lips covering his own. His eyes widened in surprise and then sank closed in pleasure as recognition set in. After a moment, however, he reluctantly pulled away, his expression one of remorse as he tugged the other man down into his lap.

 

“I’m sorry, Set’,” he sighed, nuzzling into the crook of his lover’s neck and breathing deeply of his scent, an imperceptible shiver running through him. That, combined with the familiar sensation of the brunette’s weight against him caused his groin to pulse. “I tried my damnedest to clear at least a little time when I heard you were comin’ in early, but I couldn’t get even one of the assholes to move to a different day. _God_ , I can’t fucking wait ‘til I can find someone to handle the business end of this, and I can get back into th’ kitchen again. What’s so funny?” he groused softly, pulling back to pout at the other when he felt the taller male’s slender shoulders shake lightly in laughter.

 

“You really should have paid closer attention in your classes, Koinu,” Seto replied, his eyes sparkling playfully as he pressed a kiss to his now put-out lover’s nose. “Let me guess… Kado, Kyougi and Taikai, ne?” He chuckled again at the astounded expression that settled on Joey’s face. “Messieurs Card, Game, and Tournament? One would think that Japanese wasn’t your native language,” he added with a smirk, wibbling the blonde’s lower lip and instantly turning his lover’s moue into a giggle.

 

“Yeah, well… I was too busy payin’ attention to your fine ass to concentrate on anythin’ else,” came the cocky reply.

 

“Is that so?” The brunette’s smirk widened slightly as he inched his mouth closer to his lover’s, a low growl rumbling in his throat when he saw those gorgeous amber eyes darken in response.

 

“Yea-mmmm…” The blonde’s affirmative trailed off into a pleasured moan when Seto claimed his mouth again. Between the CEO’s schedule and the catering business that Joey was trying to establish, it had been far too long since they’d had any time together, and just the taste of his lover’s mouth was enough to bring him to full hardness.

 

“Hn… excited much?” Seto purred against his mouth, shifting to press his ass more firmly against the bulge, his lips and tongue greedily devouring the blonde’s neck and jaw.

 

“Beyond excited,” Joey growled in response, grabbing his lover’s hips and holding the taller male in place as he ground up against him.

 

The silent suggestion was all that was needed to spur the brunette into action. Rising from Joey’s lap, his gaze never leaving the blonde’s, Seto shrugged out of his trench coat and then tugged the snug fitting black turtleneck over his head. His trousers followed next, a sultry smirk curving up his lips when he saw the shorter male lick his own as they pooled around his ankles.

 

“You had this planned all along, didn’t you?” Joey rasped, arching his hips away from his seat long enough to lower his pants and boxers to his knees, and then shifting down in the chair slightly so that his erection stood free from his body.

 

“Perhaps…” Sauntering over, he straddled his lover’s prominent hardness, teasing the blonde by nestling the tip between his ass cheeks. “Complai…Oh, _God_ , Joey!”

 

The blonde chuckled huskily in response as he dropped his hips back to his chair, reveling in being buried balls deep in Seto’s heat again. “No, not complainin’ at all… you?”

 

“H-hardly…” Taking a moment to recover from the penetration, he then flashed Joey a feral grin, deliberately tightening his passage around the blonde’s cock to repay him for his cheek.

 

At that, the conversation fell to the wayside as, with a growl, Joey began to fuck him in earnest. Somewhere along the way, they wound up on the floor, the chair tipped over behind them, one of its wheels still spinning slightly as Joey ruthlessly pounded Seto into the carpet. “You feel _so_  fuckin’ good,” the blonde groaned, pressing his lover’s knees up toward his chest as he leaned forward to devour the taller male’s mouth. Rolling his hips slightly with each inward thrust, he drove relentlessly against Seto’s prostate, his need for release building exponentially with each wanton cry he drew from the usually collected brunette. Feeling Seto suddenly tense beneath him, he slipped a hand between their bodies, and was rewarded with a choked cry and the sensation of his lover’s essence coating his fist after just a few strokes. Managing a few more thrusts into the spasming passage, he followed soon after, stifling his roar of completion by sinking his teeth into Seto’s shoulder and purring thickly as the metallic taste of the brunette’s blood penetrated his senses.

 

“Holy fuck, that was awesome…” A dazed grin curved up the blonde’s lips as he came down from his heights, his fingers drawing lazy patterns over Seto’s back as he held him close.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Seto replied breathlessly, snickering when the blonde demanded to know when he’d _ever_ used ‘fuck’ and ‘awesome’ in a sentence, let alone together. “Fine… you took the basic idea from my mind, then.”

 

“That’s ‘cause we’re soul mates, ne?” Joey asked as he nuzzled softly into Seto’s neck, subtly shifting the entire tenor of their session.

 

“Yes, Koinu.” Seto followed his affirmation with a tender kiss. “Now, get off,” he ordered gently a moment later. “I’m going to have carpet burn on my back and ass as it is.”

 

Grunting softly, Joey slid out of his passage and grudgingly complied, propping his head up with his elbow and arching a brow when the brunette rose to his feet. “Where do ya think you’re goin’?”

 

“Home,” Seto replied as he began to gather his clothing. “I’ve been away for a week, and I’m sure that… Joey, what the hell?” His words came out in a yelp, a pained expression flitting over his face as his already-sensitive back met the carpet again.

 

“Hn… I don’t think so,” the blonde snickered, unfazed by the other’s glare. “I’m sorry, but you booked _three_ appointments this afternoon, ne, Kyougi-san? Or… is it Taikai-san…” Settling back on his haunches, straddling Seto’s groin, he added, “Either way, your ass is still mine, and as an extremely gorgeous and wise man once told me, time is money…”

 


End file.
